warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grineer Language
The Grineer locally uses their language within and outside the battlefield. With a mixture of the old languages made on Earth, these can be heard in a strong yet offset manner due to their cloning deterioration. This language is made and passed on ever since the Twin Sisters who ruled this faction came to be. Translations The way the Grineer spoke is, as said, strong but erratic, making some hearings to be unlikely, but then give off understandable results. Some are similar to English language, some have their own translation. All of these are written through the speeches spoken by actual Grineers. (Not all are accurate.) 'Standard Grineer unit speeches' : Similar to English *"Tenno scum!" *"That's one of them!" (Strangely spoken in English by Female Grineer.) *"Oh no!" (When spotting a Warframe.) : Actual Grineer *"Akre, Akre, Ak chek." - "Okay, okay, I'll check." *"Akre ha, heh rus gre." - "..." *"Swabawin mags." - "Swapping mags." *"Attaf!" - "Attack!" *"Dos res Tenno, attaf!" - "That's the Tenno, attack!" *"Tri tre ge beheg dem." - "Try to get behind them." *"Warfram spoton." - "Warframe spotted." *"Leger te peremeter." - "Locate the perimeter." (?) *"Tre gos to cower." - "Let's go to cover." *"Cower me." - "Cover me." *"Trodo ga vusmu hum!" - "..." *"Regto as Tenno." - "..." *"Trey war vi." - "..." *"Trey a guri." - "..." *"Ru ga, Tenno, sohat hoi!" - "..." *"Gott tav!" - "..." *"Get trem!" - "Get them!" *"Sve ra vulum klem!" - "..." *"Les go Tenno, attaf!" - "Let's go Tenno, attack!" (used in general attacks.) *"Rapur sputer." - "..." *"Klay grah rey grah!" - "..." *"Swit itrey equix!" - "..." *"Dum kos trey lam!" - "..." *"Git lam!"/"Get lam!" - "Get him!" *"Targat akuried." - "Target acquired." *"Klam de tem de torri!" - "..." *"Fahod." - "..." *"Klus hart." - "..." *"Got kan tero sonafa gunta." - "..." *"Spera vul hum klem!" - "..." *"Thi argi, at iargi." - "..." *"Rarra, adu klem." - "..." 'Captain Vor' *"Us si gah!" - "I see you!" (For the first sight of the Tenno. Taunt 1. *Still debated for editing*) *"Ga la teh gro na to eesi!" - "Try not to make this too easy!" (Taunt 2.) *"Un klo rien, Tenno!" - "..." (Taunt 3). *"Da klis rus serrise res!" - "..." *"Dos re Tenno. Gal le ga Lotus, as ketra gettro." - "Let's go Tenno. Try not ..." (Intro. Not complete.) *"Shu de glam, distrak trem!" - "... distract them!" (Summoning Grineer 1. ) *"Grineer, attaf!" - "Grineer, attack!" (Summoning Grineer 2.) *"Gah! Was nas nges wah..." - "..." (Death) 'General Sargas Ruk' *"Rraahuud Tenno! ..." - "Listen Tenno! ..." (Supposedly for greeting, but Sargas Ruk still has an aggression with the Tenno despite of the conflict.) *"Aattenthoun Tenno..." - "Attention Tenno..." (Sargas Ruk, preparing to speak in English to the Tenno.) 'Generic Grineer Boss' *"..." Trivia *The audio language for the Grineer was added since Update 10.0.0. *It would seem some of the speeches are similar to English. This is reasonable as the idea that the Grineer used to be humans before their repeated industrial cloning made them as they are. **The Grineer language is made by running English words and sentences through a script before being voiced Stated by the Sound team on Livestream #11. References See also *Grineer *Grineer Alphabet Category:Factions Category:Language Category:Grineer Category:Lore Category:Dark Sector Reference